


云海之碑

by Xylophone323



Series: 无人得知的艾欧泽亚冒险录 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 官方小说拓写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: 所有故事拓展自官方小说——苍穹秘话《骑士的誓言》愿他们属于彼此。
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Francel de Haillenarte
Series: 无人得知的艾欧泽亚冒险录 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853443
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	云海之碑

**Author's Note:**

> 所有故事拓展自官方小说——苍穹秘话《骑士的誓言》
> 
> 愿他们属于彼此。

“是你啊。”

弗朗塞尔悠悠转过头来，他的帽沿和领口上已经积了一层不薄的雪，我不禁打了个颤。可他却像没什么一样，站在断崖壁上，眺望伊修加德的灯火。我走到他身边，随着他的目光看过去，说道：“我即将要启程去东方，也许很久没办法回来，于是来向他拜别。”弗朗塞尔点点头回应，但什么也没说。

仔细想来，每一次我来这里祭拜奥尔什方的时候，我总能见到弗朗塞尔。中央高地的雪连年不断，弗朗塞尔却似乎并不怕冷。唯独有一次，天气难得放晴，我却看到弗朗塞尔倚在墓碑边，他把脸埋进手臂里，蜷缩成一团，肩膀一抖一抖的。

我没有走上去打扰他，一定是因为天气太冷了。

弗朗塞尔和我，谈不上是什么交心的朋友，但我的确救过他一命——和奥尔什方一起。所以即便是遇上了，也只是礼貌地互相问好的程度而已。可不知怎么，或许是我有些多愁善感、患得患失的性格，在去多玛的前一晚，我与他两人坐在鸢盾旁聊了许久。

“他对身边的人都这么好，明明自己是个孤单的孩子。”

我不知道该怎么回答他。我看着弗朗塞尔的侧脸，很奇怪，过去我从不知道一个人的侧脸里，还能映射出如此忧伤的情绪。当我以为弗朗塞尔要沉湎在自己的回忆里时，他突然吸了一口气，然后给我讲了一个故事。

他和奥尔什方很早就认识了，在一个贵族的酒会上。别人都不知道他们为什么会成为朋友，至少奥尔什方一直都不明白，他好像已经默认了自己不值得被任何人珍惜。对于弗朗塞尔，他只是小心翼翼地珍惜得来不易的友情和善待，从未深究过这背后包含了怎样的感情。

幼时弗朗塞尔会和父亲一起去巨龙首拜会一些人。父亲和别人聊得火热的时候，自己就能在巨龙首转转，这小小的一座要塞是他童年时对于外界的唯一印象。他记得自己从高耸的城墙上探头出去，听见下面有悉悉索索的人声。一个穿着锁子甲的教官兵正来回踱步，嘴里还高声嚷嚷什么。旁边有几个年轻人光着上身坐在池塘里，这景象弗朗塞尔光是用眼睛看的，就已经开始牙齿打颤。

最后他的目光锁定在池塘里的一个人，他还记得这个人——奥尔什方。那个在酒会上和自己一样厌恶繁文缛节的年轻人，月光下练剑的身姿飒爽，像极了弗朗塞尔在书里读到的那些骑士们。

弗朗塞尔的个头还不高，他的头只能从城墙围栏的缝隙中探出去看到这一切。于是他大声地喊道：“奥尔什方！”然后卯足了劲，把手伸出去，朝他招手。站在城墙旁边几个士兵吓坏了，忙把这位小少爷拽了回来。奥尔什方抬起头，眼里闪着比萨纳兰的晴空还耀眼的光芒，然后笑着朝他点点头。

“集中注意！”训练的教官不知从哪里摸出一条绳子，抽在奥尔什方的胳膊上，冰天雪地又没有防备的皮肤上霎时多了一条青紫色的印子。弗朗塞尔被这场面吓得惊呼一声，挣脱开士兵的钳制，急急忙忙跑到城门外指着教官兵的鼻子说道：“你不该这么做，他没有犯错。”

最后艾因哈特的仆从自四面八方赶来，把他们平时看起来文静却不知怎么突然蛮横起来的小少爷给拉走了，弗朗塞尔走时还不忘嚷嚷着：“你不该这么做的！”教官兵脸色铁青地望着奥尔什方，他用剑指着奥尔什方的脑袋说：“你完蛋了。”

奥尔什方只是低下头，轻声笑了起来。

“他说我是第一个保护了他的人。”

说道这里，弗朗塞尔用手把墓上盖住碑文的雪拂去，那样缱绻的眼神在石面上留恋。他的手指轻轻抚着“银剑”这两个字，我的视线也随着他的手指来回游走。过了十分钟，我终于忍不住开口问道：“后来呢？”

似乎是很惊奇的，弗朗塞尔转过头来看我，然后不着痕迹地笑了一下：“后来？后来就换他保护我啦。可我实在是太没用了，总是让他保护我，我却没有办法保护他哪怕一次。”

我点点头：“他的确是一个很温柔的人。”

“你知道‘银剑’这个称号是怎么来的吗？”弗朗塞尔突然问我道，接着他说了一会奥尔什方把他从绑架犯手上解救的事迹，这我也略有耳闻。

“第一次见到他的时候，我就喜欢他了。说不上来是为什么，或许是他和别人都不一样的不羁性格使得我不用在他面前矫揉造作，又或者是他练剑的时候像极了我在书里崇拜的那个英雄。”

“看着他的肩膀上扎着一支染了血的箭，还要不停地安慰我。我就在想，这样的光景我这辈子还会再遇到吗？我是否还能有幸遇见一位，不惜自己生命来拯救我的骑士？没有了……他就是我生命里的光，和我所追逐的信仰。”

弗朗塞尔叹气的时候，还有一串白色的烟雾吐出来，就像无尽吊唁的挽歌。

“从那一刻起，我想我绝不再喜欢他了。我爱他，而我的余生里，也无法再爱上任何人了。”

我摒住了呼吸，风雪吹进我的眼睛里泛起一阵生涩的疼，但我依然咬紧了牙不敢出声。我怕打断了这一份迟到的告白，和痛苦了太久的爱情。

弗朗塞尔像那个难得晴天一样低下头，把脸埋进了手臂里，肩膀一抖一抖的。

我想，一定是库尔扎斯的天气又变冷了。

END


End file.
